The Girl who Kicked the Alpha's Nest
by Kateeeee
Summary: Taylor wants her spot back, but Victoria's not about to let her. So they make a deal; the girl who wins the costume contest becomes alpha. So Vic has to work to win, or Taylor's back in power and spills her secret. *Sequel to Pretty in Prada*
1. Just Like I Always Wanted

**Octavian Country Day  
Front Entrance  
October 3rd  
7:21 a.m.**

Taylor Hotz stood before the entrance to Octavian Country Day, accompanied by Ana Ryans, Emily Smith, Nadia Tims, and Lucy Fusk.

"Remember, Victoria's probably looking for signs of defeat. And we haven't been defeated. Have we girls?" Taylor eyed each of them carefully, wanting her words to get into their heads.

"Nope," Ana twirled a brown curl around her index finger. Taylor glared. She dropped her finger.

"Good." Taylor grinned.

If everything went as planned, Victoria Harrington would be exposed as the liar she was. Just two weeks ago, at the dance, Victoria had shown up with Henry, Ivy's crush. Of course, Victoria thought she had won, no one had caught on. But Taylor had.

"C'mon." Taylor turned on her Miu-Miu clad heel and into OCD, her polished head held high.

###

"Victoria!" Massie Harrington shouted up the stairs. "Get a move on!"

With one final swipe of Glossip Girl lip gloss across her lips, Victoria stood back to admire her reflection.

Her dirty blond hair had been curled and thrown over one shoulder to showcase the diamond in her left earlobe. She had on a Kathy cuffed top by Alice and Olivia, black skinny jeans, and leather riding boots. Victoria grabbed her bag and hurried down the stairs.

Riding alone in the Range Rover her mom prefered over anything, Victoria had time to think.

Henry Parker had been her date to the couples dance and had tried to kiss her. Like, lip kiss. It was scary because Victoria had never been kissed by a guy. She took a deep breath, feeling like a beta.

Taylor Hotz had smirked knowingly at her as Victoria had danced with Henrry and she almost felt bad about stealing him away from Ivy. But then she reminded herself that Henry was too hawt for her beta, no matter how pretty Ivy was.

Just then, Roy, the driver, pulled to a stop in front of Ivy's house.

Ivy was the daughter of Dylan Logan, host of the Daily Grind. Ivy looked a lot like the famous talk show host with her red curls and bright green eyes. Like most redheads, her face and arms were splattered with freckles. She constantly worried about her weight, though she was twig.

"Hey chicadee!" Ivy sang as she settled in beside Victoria.

Victoria eyed her friend's had on a navy blue dress under a white blazer. To make her taller, she had on heels, per usual.

"Cute. Love the clutch,"she pointed at Ivy's quilted Chanel clutch.

"Same." Ivy shook out her curls.

The next stop was Kylie and Sara Fisher, twin blonds. The only thing that set them apart were their eyes. Sara's right eye was blue and Kylie's was green. From what Victoria knew, they got the different colored eyes from their dad, the soccer coach at Briarwood.

"Jacob's getting serious," Kylie announced as she got in.

Jacob Saldrone was Kylie's boyfriend, the guy Sara had asked for her to the dance two weeks ago. They seemed to be the only couple that had lasted after the dance.

"Whaddya mean?" Ivy asked.

"Wait until we have Morgan." Kylie smirked at her twin, who was obviously in the know.

Thankfully, it didn't take long until they stopped at Morgan's house.

Despite being adopted, Morgan Gregory was so much like Kristen Gregory it wasn't even funny. Just like her adoptive mother, Morgan was the star of OCD's soccer team and top over nearly every class. Unlike Kristen, though, her hair was dark brown and impossibly curly with eyes to match.

"Kylie has news!" Victoria told her once she was in. Morgan had been her first friend at OCD and felt closest to her at times.

Morgan's dark brows shot up. "Tell."

"Jacob kept trying to make moves at the dance," Kylie licked her lips. "I think he wants to kiss me."

Victoria stiffled her laughter. So she wasn't the only one.

"Did you?" Ivy asked.

"What?" Kylie asked, tilting her head.

"Kiss?"

Sara giggled. "No."

They arrived at OCD and Victoria suddenly felt eyes on her. It was true, then. She was the new alpha at Octavian Country Day, just like she had wanted.


	2. May the True Alpha Win

**Octavian Country Day  
Student's Bathroom  
October 3rd  
9:46 a.m.**

Victoria was alone in the bathroom when Taylor came in. She glanced up and chuckled before saying, "Odd, isn't it? How we seem to end up alone in bathrooms a lot?"

Taylor didn't reply as she got out her MAC lipglass, ready to touch up her lips. Seeing as Victoria was waiting for an answer, she grumbled, "Yeah, it's really odd."

The two girls were quiet. Finally, Victoria turned to Taylor. "You know, don't you?"

"Know what?" Taylor lifted a perfectly plucked brow.

"The reason Henry was my date," she said bluntly.

Taylor laughed wickedly. "Oh, _that._ That's pretty impressive, Vic. Stealing a BFF's crush is, like, taboo."

Rolling her eyes, Victoria ran a hand through her curls. "Puh-lease. Why don't you stop acting superior?"

"Me? _I'm _acting superior? Check your ego, Brit, I know my place and it's above your's." Taylor was a little red. You could see the hate in her eyes.

"As if. How about you check the history books? Harrington before Hotz. Always." Taylor knew what she was getting at; Massie Block, Victoria's mother, had been Alicia Rivera's alpha before they were born.

"How about a bet?" She offered. "Whoever is crowned queen at the masquerade ball gets to be alpha?

Victoria quickly thought this over. In the end, it was an easy solution. Of _course_ she'd do it, and of _course _she'd win. "Deal. May the true alpha win."


	3. Invade the Castle

_**So sorry for going MIA for the longest time. Please review, it means the world to me!**_

**Harrington Estate  
Pool  
October 7th  
8:26 p.m.**

Victoria and Morgan were sitting beside the pool wearing Juicy sweats, sketching their Fashion Design Class (FDC) homework. Victoria checked her phone. Henry hadn't called in five days.

"Are your parents arguing?" Morgan turned her head to the house behind her, looking confused.

Victoria had heard it too: the sound of two raised British voices.

"No," Victoria sucked in her lip. "I'll be right back, I need to use the loo."

"The who?"

"Bathroom." She stood up, brushing past her best friend.

Inside, Massie's voice had and edge of hysteria. Derrick sounded tired. "Don't even think about it! If you- if you do this, you're the biggest twat I've ever known!"

"I just said I was accepted."Derrick sighed.

"But you never told me that you tried out!" Massie stomped a Miu-Miu clad heel on the wood floor.

"I didn't! I was drafted!" Victoria got a sick feeling. They were discussing football, or soccer as the Americans called it.

"Just don't go! We can't all just leave again, Derrick!" Victoria peered around the corner into the kitchen. Massie was wearing an Alice and Olivia tunic over a tank and jeans.

"You don't have to," he said quietly.

"Just stay, Derrick."Massie moved away from him and walked to the doorway. Victoria jerked away and crept back to the deck.

"Did you hear anything?" Morgan sounded concerned. Victoria looked down at the dress on her paper and frowned.

"No." She lied.

###

The next day, Taylor Hotz had her plan.

Yes, the odds were in Victoria's favor that she'd win the costume contest, but that didn't mean her friendships were as solid.

The first person to convince was Ivy, obviously. She just had to think on it. How did you approach a former friend? Text? Call? Skype? E-mail? Face to face?

Taylor decided on a text and sent this:

**Meet me the mall this Friday, I have something to tell u**

And Taylor grinned to herself. It was time to invade Victoria Harrington's perfect little kingdom.


	4. The Truth Comes Out

_Yes, I am well aware that the last chapter was very short. I don't always make them700 words long. This chapter, we really get into the issue between Massie and Derrick and Taylor's plan to overthrow Victoria. _

**The Bean  
Massie's Office  
October 9th  
6:04 p.m.**

Victoria sat in her mother's office while she designed the Diamond Diva's dresses. The scratch of the pencil against the pad of paper was the only sound in the room.

"So..." Victoria twisted a lock of hair around her finger, an annoying habit Massie always caught.

"Stop twisting." She commanded. Victoria smiled to herself.

"What's up with you and Dad?" Victoria leaned forward in the chair, her hair brushing the ebony desk.

Massie sat down her pencil and paper and rubbed her temples. "Your father's wanting to join a football team in Florida. I told him I wasn't moving you again."

"But, Mum," She straightened her charm bracelet. "Can't you just let him go? He'd come back. Football isn't all year."

"I can't." And that was all she said. She returned to her paper. "How about you have black feathers around your mask? Morgan can have white, she'd look darling. Ivy's a defanite choice for blue, it'd really play up her hair. What do you think the twins would like? Different colors, of course?"

Victoria shrugged and nodded. Her mom wasn't really asking her. It might be Victoria's costume to the ball, but it was Massie's design. All her's.

Finally, Massie showed her the designs. They were all full length gowns, but all different colors and designs for each girl. Victoria's was black with short sleeves and matching gloves. Massie even planned to get corsests for each dress. Morgan's was white, Ivy's blue, Kylie's red, and Sara's pink.

"Wow, they're beautiful." Victoria carefully examined each, even though they were all perfect.

"Thank you, sweetie." Massie smiled, but her amber eyes were tired. "I'll call for you to be picked up, I need to sew."

Victoria left, wondering how her mom could seem so indifferent. Maybe being famous did that to you.

###

Ivy wasn't sure what to make of Taylor's text. Should she? It was Friday.

She decided to ask her mom. As usual, Dylan was in the kitchen. She'd graduated college with a culinary degree and used it up as much as possible.

"Hey, Mom." Ivy sat at the granite island, facing her mother's back. "Can I ask you something?"

Dylan's red bun bobbed as she nodded. "Ask away."

"Have you ever felt like you're cheating on a friend? By doing something you know they wouldn't like?" Ivy slid the platinum _I _charm on her necklace.

Dylan turned around and put her arms on the counter. She always smelled like roses, and Ivy was glad for the normalcy.

"Yes, I have." She looked into Ivy's emerald eyes with her matching ones. "But I knew that by doing it, I was benefitting me. It's not always about what your friends think, Ive."

Ivy smiled at her mom. "Thanks."

"Any time." Dylan turned back to the oven and Ivy slunk out of the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later, Ivy saw Taylor. She was wearing black flats and a pale pink dress under a black blazer. She stopped in front of Ivy.

"What did you want?" Ivy asked, almost regretting meeting here with her ex-friend.

"Oh, you know. Thought it'd be fun to catch up. So, Victoria went to the couples dance with Henry Parker, right?" Taylor twirled a dark piece of hair between her long, slender fingers.

Ivy looked over at her as they started walking past shops. "Yeah, everyone knows that."

Taylor smirked. "And are you okay with that? You've liked him since, like, second grade."

"First," Ivy corrected. "And that doesn't matter." But it did. She'd liked Henry way before Victoria came into the picture.

"So, what was her excuse?" Taylor knew she was getting close to making Ivy turn.

"He asked her. I said she could go with him." Ivy tightened her grip on her bag. Was that a lie?

Taylor threw her head back and laughed. "Oh. My. _Gawd._ Ivy! You're not really that stupid, are you? Victoria lied. But you must have guessed that, right?" When Ivy didn't answer, she knew she'd made her point.

"She's a bad friend. I'd never lie to you."

"But you have before," Ivy finally spoke up. "Kindergarten. Snake time. You said that if I ate the last animal cracker I'd get fat."

Taylor giggled. "Well? Those thing's are animal shaped death traps."

And just like that, they were friends again. Or at least close to it. As Ivy laughed with Taylor, she couldn't stop thinking about what Victoria had done. Was she really okay with lying as long as she got what she wanted?

Ivy had no clue, but she knew one thing: Victoria Harrington was not to be trusted.


	5. Two of a Kind

_The last chapter was kind of long, wasn't it? Eh._

_I just realized I've been forgetting the twins. So I'll try to include them with the dialogue and such. As always, please review._

**Octavian Country Day**

**Green Cafe`**

**October 11th**

**12:10 p.m.**

Ivy was sitting with Taylor.

Victoria dropped her fork into her salad, not believing what she was seeing. Why was Ivy sitting by Taylor again?

When she asked the other girls, Kylie said, "Taylor texted Ivy and they met at the mall."

"When?" Victoria demanded.

"Friday," Kylie turned her green and blue eyes to the table where they sat. Ivy was laughing like nothing was wrong. Taylor looked smug and victorious.

"Did any of you know besides Kylie?" Victoria stared at all three of them. Morgan was silent but Sara nodded. "And none of you told me?" She couldn't believe her best friends knew and hadn't told her.

When they didn't say anything, she pushed back her chair and stood. "Well, that's fabulous. I'll be in the bathroom trying to understand why no one likes to tell me things."

On her way out, Taylor caught her eye. All she did was smile.

###

Taylor knew she was winning when Victoria stormed out of the cafe`.

Ana, Emily, Nadia, and Lucy weren't really talking; they hadn't known Taylor's plan. But that was fine, they weren't real friends anyway.

Ivy looked over at the table where Kylie, Sara, and Morgan sat. "I kinda feel bad."

"Why?" Taylor raised a dark brow, sipping Evion water from a straw.

"They're my friends, too, Taylor. They deserve to know why I'm sitting with you today."

Taylor cocked an eyebrow. "Just today? You'd really do sit with Victoria again after what she did to you?" Ivy traced a lined on the table, not meeting her eyes.

"Well," She took a deep breath. "How do I know you're telling the truth?" Ivy knew immediatly that she shouldn't have said it. Taylor glared at her hard and said, "She told me, Ivy. Unless you think your best friend since birth is a liar. Make up your mind already. Me or her."

Ivy gaped at her. Choose? "What? Taylor, why can't we-"

"All just be the best of friends?" Taylor leaned forward. "Hate to break it to you, but that girl and I will _never _get along. She thinks she's entitled to everything just because her parents are famous and she was raised in England."

"Taylor!" Ivy stood up, grabbing her tray and her bag. "How can you say that? You don't know her at all!"

Taylor waved it away. "I know her kind."

"Yeah, you do," Ivy was done agreeing with Taylor, done agreeing because she had to. "Because you're just like her."

She left her sitting there as she left early for class. Taylor stared at the Jazz Hands, wondering how she was supposed to fix _that. _


	6. The Secret

_Well, the last chapter was okay, I guess. But it's getting more intense, swear. As always, please review, it means the world to me._

**Octavian Country Day**

**Victoria's Locker  
October 11th**

**3:12 p.m.**

Victoria did the combination on her locker, just wanting to go home. The twins had been picked up by Claire (Mrs. Fisher insisted being called Claire. She said Mrs. Fishers sounds too old for a 40 year old) and Morgan was at soccer practice. She had no idea where Ivy was, but she wasn't riding home with any of them.

A note fluttered out, landing on Victoria's Jimmy Choo's. She bent over and picked it up; it smelled like cinnamon, Taylor's scent. Victoria unfolded the note. Written in red ink were the words:

_Ivy's no longer playing. That just leaves Sara, Kylie, and Morgan open. The rules have been rewritten; the winner gets them all. The Clique War has started, Brit._

Victoria pressed her lip glass coated lips together and folded the note again. Yes, it was on. Very on.

###

Morgan stood in front of the front door to Victoria's house, sweaty and smelly. A female voice continued to shout.

"Derrick! You're! Not! Leaving!" Mrs. Harrington kept screaming at her husband, sounding more hysteric as she went.

"Why? I just want to meet with the people, Mass," Mr. Harrington replied, sounding way calmer than his wife.

"And sign a contract? No!" Massie's voice was closer to the door. Morgan moved away.

"I can't just go talk to them?"

"Have you ever heard of a phone? Skype? _Email?!_" Massie demanded.

"I have. I'm just going to go talk to them." Derrick retorted.

"Why do you have a bag?"

"Because," he trailed off, it was obvious he didn't like her angry. Morgan didn't either. Where was the calm and collected fashion designer that spoke with a firm tone, no question?

"Just what I thought." Mrs. Harrington was getting it back together. "Derrick, you can't leave. Not because of me, or Victoria. But because I'm pregnant."

Morgan's jaw dropped. She wasn't to be here. Oh, God. Victoria probably had no idea! Morgan hurried away, not sure what to do, if she should even do anything.

###

When Victoria pushed open the front door, she immediately knew something was wrong. The air was tense and thick. Her parents must have been fighting again.

But there they were, sitting in the kitchen together, both still wearing their wedding bands. Victoria almost sighed in relief. But Massie and Derrick didn't really look happy. They looked tired, impatient.

"Hey," Victoria put her bag on the stool nearest her and observed her parent's posture. Even that sagged. "What's up?"

"We have to tell you something." Massie straightened her purple shaw. "Don't be mad."

Victoria furrowed her brows. Why would she be mad?

"Your mother," Derrick began, avoiding her eyes. "Is going to have another baby."

So that was that. Victoria, who had always felt forgotten by her parents, was about to be second best. She clenched her jaw, her eyes stung. "How could you do this to me?" She demanded.

"Victoria!" Massie exclaimed. "Consider other people's feelings. We didn't plan this."

"Like you didn't really plan me? Mum, you don't have enough _time _for another kid. Well, you never had much time for me, anyway. And _consider other people's feelings_? How about my feelings? How about _me?_" Victoria was angry and confused and hurt. Angry because they never had time to love her, but were open to have another baby. Confused because her mother was forty. And hurt for the same reasons she was angry.

"Victoria, don't be so selfish." Massie stood up, her posture rigid.

"Selfish?" Victoria tried to force the tears away. "Whatever. I have homework and stuff."

And she stormed away, just making it into her room before the tears came.


	7. Gossip

_I've been thinking and thinking about how I'm going to start resolving all the issues going on right now- we have quite a few, don't we? So I'm picking up __right__ where I left off, where Victoria escapes to her room after hearing the news._

**Harrington Estate  
Victoria's Bedroom  
October 11th  
7:22 p.m.**

Victoria wiped her eyes on the back of her hand, smearing it with mascara and eye shadow. She sat down at her desk, feeling instant relief at the familliar, plush chair beneath her. Turning on her phone, she scrolled through her contacts until she found Morgan.

After about three rings, she answered. "Hey, what's up?"

Victoria closed her eyes. "My m-mom's preg-pregnant." When Morgan didn't answer, she knew something was wrong. "Morg?"

Her best friend took a deep, audible breath before speaking. "I went to your house right after practice and your parents were fighting and I just stood there. Vic, I heard and I didn't mean to. Are you mad? You're not mad, are you?"

She bit her lip and rubbed her face. "Right after practice? And no one else knows?"

"No one else," Morgan assured her.

"Good. I wouldn't want this getting out."

###

Taylor was spreading butter on her toast when her sister, Mariah, read aloud from a magazine, "Forty year old fashion designer Massie Harrington announced her pregnancy with a second child. She says her daughter, Victoria Harrington, is delighted with the news."

Taylor looked up, nearly dropping her knife. "Serious-leh?"

Mariah turned her dark eyes to her sister's. "Serious as death." Mariah Hotz looked more like Alicia than any one, which made her the pretty child. She'd recently gotten her hair dyed red, though, so at least Taylor could say she was natural.

"Puh-lease," Taylor rolled her eyes. "Victoria Harrington can't even handle a little popularity competition. I highly doubt she's _delighted._"

Mariah shrugged and grabbed her car keys. "Well, from what I know, you hardly know her. Giver her a chance."

As her sister disappeared down the hall, Taylor called, "Like you gave Erin Todds? She shaved your head while you were asleep!"

All she did was laugh.

####

At school, Victoria stuck to Morgan Gregory and the twins like super glue. They talked quietly at lunch, looking like they were gossiping. If this was true, no one would ever find out.

Ivy sat with a bunch of girls from her English class, looking lost but too stubborn to really care.

Victoria looked over at Morgan. "When are you all coming over for fittings?"

"How can you act so cool?" Kylie demanded.

"Aren't you beyond peeved at your mom?" Sara asked.

Victoria pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yes, I am angry at my mum. And I can be calm because ever alpha knows how to keep it together in a crisis," she looked over at Taylor and added in her head, _Well, every true alpha. _

Morgan answered the original question. "I was thinking Friday."

Kylie and Sara nodded. Victoria agreed and changed the subject.


	8. Confrontation

_Speeding things up! It's fitting day + a public arguement between our beloved alphas. Enjoy and review!_

**The Bean  
The Design Room  
October 14th  
4:09 p.m.**

The design room in The Bean was by far the most sacred place in New York. No one dared even peak through the door without direct consent from Massie.

But today was a special day. The Diamond Divas filed into the room, careful to not disturb anything. Massie went to the covered garment bags and handed them to each girl accordingly. She didn't meet her daughter's eyes.

"Head into the sewing room to change. Call for me if you need anything; I'll be right here."

The twins went in first and came back out with no problem a few minutes later.

Massie smiled, but her eyes were tight. She obviously wasn't happy about something. Victoria really didn't care anymore. "Perfect," the designer announced. "How about Vic next? I'll help with. . . the sleeves."

Victoria didn't need any help, but accepted it. No need to make her mother any angrier.

In the sewing room, Massie grabbed her daughter's arm and sighed. "I've realized that you might not be very happy,"

Victoria snorted. _Oh, no, Mum, _she wanted to say. _I'm freaking relieved that you want to have another baby! _Not. But she didn't say that, because even though her mum was cruel sometimes, her feelings were never to be hurt. Derrick had told her that when she was five.

"And I know I would have been the exact same way, had my parents done that to me." Massie tied the corset around her daughter's waist. "I think we're too much alike, love."

Victoria didn't say anything; she didn't have to. It was becoming clearer and clearer that even though she looked more like Derrick, she was Massie at heart. She remembered Claire comparing them to each other last month.

"And, to be honest, I don't think your father's very happy either." Massie sighed and helped her slip the black gown over her head. Victoria slipped on the gloves. Massie was studying her intently.

"What?" Victoria demanded.

Mrs. Harrington smiled. Her amber eyes, always so serious, twinkled. "You look beautiful, Victoria."

Since Victoria didn't know how to respond, she didn't.

###

Ivy sat on her bed, biting her lip. Victoria had sent her a text saying they were doing their fittings tonight. Oh, gawd. Ivy felt like the worst person who had ever lived. She'd let Taylor get to her, making her see only the bad part of her friend. But, really, Victoria was better than Taylor. She listened, Taylor spoke over her.

Should she have responded? It was too late, and Ivy felt like an idiot. She had no proof that Victoria had done anything. Why believe Taylor? She'd always been the biggest brat ever.

Someone pushed open the door and Ivy looked over to see her little sister, Drew. Drew had the same red hair as Ivy, the same green eyes.

"Ivy," the seven year old drew out her name. "Can you braid my hair?"

"Why? It's late, Drew."

"Because," her eyes grew big. "All the popular girls wear braids. I have to have one, too."

Ivy stared at her little sister. Usually, Drew was annoying and Ivy just wanted to be alone. But how could Drew possibly understand how much it hurt to want, or to be, popular? She was only seven.

"Okay," Ivy said sadly, parting her hair and braiding it.

###

On Monday, emotions were raw and tensions were high. Ivy was avoiding both cliques and Taylor was reaching her breaking point. So was Victoria.

And then it happened. Victoria was going one way, flanked by the Diamond Divas, and Taylor was going the other with the Jazz hands. Their eyes met and loathing oozed from both girls.

"Oh, so I see you still haven't gotten Ivy back." Taylor said it like an innocent little girl. Which she wasn't. Victoria ground her teeth together.

"And I see you're still paying your friends." Victoria retorted.

"As if," Taylor waved it away. "At least my parents love me."

People in the hall gasped. Victoria stood her ground even though her heart twisted. "As much as you love lies. As in, a lot."

Taylor glared. "So now I'm a liar? Okay, if it's not the truth, why don't you just tell eveyone what it is? How you stole Henry from Ivy?"

The Diamond Divas were motionless behind their alpha. Partly because they had to and partly because they were shocked.

Victoria flexed her fingers. "How about you tell everyone about how you trashed Morgan because of her mom?"

The two alpha's stared at each other, neither daring to break eye contact. The bell rang, saving everyone.


	9. Story on Hold

ON HOLD!

Why? Because I'm having the worst writer's block ever. I have no ideas right now.

Feel totally free to leave suggestions and I'll take them into consideration.

Sorry, guys. It happens.


	10. MOVING

Moving to another site? Huh?

Lately, I haven't had enough time to get on my lovely fanfiction. :'( I know, I feel very bad for neglegting.

So I decided to move all of my stories to my Wattpad because I've recently been uploading there. The stories will be exactly the same. (Just new covers)

Sorry for being a slacker.


End file.
